User blog:Bluemage1992/AuraVerse
Story In this verse, the only people who exist here is Martial Artist and Ninjas etc. They live in on a tremendous huge island that's split into 7 different islands. Aura Manipulation Application Basic *Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their aura. **Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. Advanced *Aura Absorption: The user can see and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers. *Aura Attacks: The user can release/use aura for various attacks. *Aura Constructs: The user can create weapons and other materials made of aura. *Aura Implanting: The user can implant an aura in a body or an object. *Aura Mimicry: The user can mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Trapping: The user can trap others in their own aura. *Expanded Presence: The user can expand their own aura. *Life-Force Conversion: The user can transmute their own aura into other substances. Red *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their aura to enhance a specific physical attributes of their body. Orange *Empathy: The user can empathize with others for better understanding. **Animal Empathy: The user can empathize with any kind of animal. **Combat Perception: The user can predict the foe's movements by reading their emotional pulses. **Ecological Empathy: The user can empathize with the surrounding ecosystem. *Emotional Consistency: The user power is dependent on certain emotions. **Emotion Aura: The user can turn their emotions into pure aura. **Emotion Empowerment: The more of an emotion the user feels, the stronger they become. *Emotional Trigger: The user can activate and utilize powers based on emotions Yellow *Aura Generation: The user are able to generate their own unique aura. **Aura Constructs: The user can form their aura into solid constructs. ***Life-Force Blade Construction: The user are able to solidify their aura and shape it into bladed weaponry. ***Spiritual Armor: The user can form their aura into durable armor. ** Energetic Pressure: The user can destroy an entire surrounding area with nothing but the force of their aura. ** Energy Duplication: The user can duplicate themselves from using their aura. ** Ergokinetic Combat: The user can channel their aura into their arms and/or legs create power energy enhanced strikes. ** Life-Force Attacks: The user are able to utilize their aura in the form of powerful attacks. *** Formulated Life-Force Blasts: The user are able to turn their aura into a formulated spiritual blast. *** Life-Force Ball Projection: The user can concentrate their aura into the form of a sphere that can vary in both size and power. *** Life-Force Beam Emission: The user can project their aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in the range. *** Life-Force Blast: The user can project their aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies. *** Life-Force Infusion: The user can infuse their weapons or certain parts of their body with their aura in order to increase their effectiveness. *** Projectile Body: The user can shape their aura around their body and become a living projectile. ** Indomitable Will: The user possesses a strong force of will. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: The user can convert their aura into a form of energy or matter. ***Aura Implanting: The user can implant their aura into an object and/or person. ***Power Mixture: The user are able to mix their aura with the aura of others. Green *Disease Detection: The user can use their aura to sense the pain, disease, etc, from others and themselves. *Healing: The user can heal or regenerate themselves or another. **Empathic Healing: The user can heal the emotional and traumatic pains. **Healing Aura: The user can generate a healing aura. **Mental Healing: The user can heal the minds of themselves or another. **Internal Bodily Cleansing: The user can cleanse the body from any foreign impurities. Blue *Intelligence Enhancement: The user can channel their aura to gain a higher level of enlightenment which enhances their intelligence. **Causality Perception: The user with this aura can deduce cause and effect relations and create appropriate and effective counter measures. **Hypercognition: The user can utilize their aura as a medium to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. Indigo *Spiritual Meditation: The user can be at one with their aura in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: The user can separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: The user can use their aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Mind's Eye: The user can use the indigo aura to access the third eye. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, the user can mentally communicate with others. **Tranquil State: The user can quiet and clear their mind, allowing them to focus on only the task at hand. Violet *Aura Reading: The user can read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and gain information of the special abilities of others. *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, The user can spiritually ascend into a developed state of awareness. **Inner Power: The user can able to awaken the hidden potential that has slept within them. *Illusion Awareness: The user can become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Dark Aura Applications *Aura Absorption: The user are capable of absorbing the spiritual essence of others as well as their powers. *Corruption Manipulation: The user's auras become corrupted by any means. *Dark Element/Negative Energy Manipulation: The user can use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. **Aura Constructs: The user can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Damaging Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of damage using their aura to contact the aura of the victims. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to demonic powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ***Demonic Infusion: The user can infuse any object with their dark aura, granting it destructive and corruptible properties. ***Weapon Infusion: The user can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. **Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. ***Demonic Aura: The user can surround themselves in wretched demonic power. ***Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Projectile Body: The user can utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Indomitable Will: The user's will is indomitable due to their aura. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: User's negative energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain negative emotion, the stronger they become. *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their aura to enhance a specific physical attributes of their body. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over their own dark aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their dark aura. **Aura Detection: Detect the presence of one's dark aura. *Spiritual Armor: The user can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. Pure Aura Manipulation Applications *Indomitable Will: The user's will is indomitable due to their aura. *Light Element/Positive Forces Manipulation: The user can use their aura to gain powers from benevolent forces. **Anti-Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. ***Angelic Aura: The user can surround themselves in blessed angelic energy. ***Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Aura Constructs: The user can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Divine Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to holy powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ***Divine Infusion: The user can infuse any object with their pure aura, granting it destructive and corruptible properties. ***Weapon Infusion: The user can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. **Healing Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of healing using their aura to contact the aura of the wounded. **Projectile Body: The user can utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their pure aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their pure aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their pure aura to enhance a specific physical attributes of their body. *Positive Emotion Empowerment: User's positive energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain positive emotion, the stronger they become. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over their own pure aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their pure aura. **Aura Detection: Detect the presence of one's pure aura. *Spiritual Armor: The user can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. Verse Power Aura Manipulation Pure Aura Manipulation Dark Aura Manipulation Character List ▪ Raion - ▪ Tenshin - ▪ Ken - ▪ Miko - ▪ Sakura - ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Category:Blog posts